ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dangerous Waterway
Plot Mig and Clepron learn of a new enemy who so happens to be a large mutant alien crocodile who tries to take over Earth's oceans. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are at a lake fishing once again. "Finally we catch a break," said Mig. Clepron nodded. "Indeed," he said. Just then Mig's fishing pole moves. "I caught one," he said. He tried to reel in the catch but instead got flung far into the lake. Clepron gasped and dived into the lake with his scuba gear and special goggles. Mig opened his eyes a little and saw an enormous crocodile right in front of him with claws and objects on its body. It growled at him and Mig tried to swim away but couldn't. Mig then turned into Puncherbot and punched the crocodile's arm off his foot. It yelped and then blasted Puncherbot with fire from its mouth. "What the heck?" asked Puncherbot confused. Clepron got to Mig and blasted the crocodile down and then it swam all the way up, grabbing Mig and Clepron with his powerful clutches. He threw them at the ground and Mig turned back. "I am Crocohazard!" he shouted. "Yeah and?" asked Mig. Crocohazard got angry with him and blasted the ground around him. "Wait a minute. Your on the plumber's most wanted list too," said Clepron. '"Indeed," he said. "You shouldn't have angered me with your stupidity and silliness. Now face my wrath!" he shouted. "Wrath ehhh?" asked Mig. He smiled and ran at the water and turned into Ripjaws instead of Rath. He tripped into the water and laid there. "A human who can transform into alien species?" asked Crocohazard. "No duh," said Clepron. He blasted him Crocohazard down. "Get those two brats now so I can flood this pitiful planet!" shouted Crocohazard. A bunch of crocodile bandits came out of the water and raced at Clepron. Ripjaws got up and jumped at the bandits and began fighting. "I'll handle these guys! Go and stop Crocodork," said Ripjaws. "Will do master Mig," said Clepron. He blasted at Crocohazard who then flew into the air. "Ugh you are so predictable," said Clepron. Crocohazard whacked Clepron down but he soon got back up and they both landed in the Pacific Ocean. "Quit following me. You'll never beat me," said Crocohazard. He went into the ocean deep at Santa Monica and swirled it up into the air, making large tidal waves move throughout the pier and beach. Back at the lake, Ripjaws had defeated all the bandits and he could hear water. He then ran out of the water and turned into Iceitope. He made an ice board and flew at Santa Monica and landed on the beach. "Oh no," said Iceitope, watching a large wave head right at him. He froze it solid and saw people trapped. He then saved them from the waves by freezing them and told them to run away and hide. Iceitope saw Crocohazard and then froze all the water around him and below him. "NICE work," said Clepron. Iceitope crossed his arms. "What. It was a good pun for this situation," said Clepron. Just then the ice ocean began cracking and shaking and Crocohazard made his way through the water and sat up. "YOU WILL PAY!!!" he shouted. Iceitope got furious and flew up towards the large crocodile. He kept freezing his eyes and face but he broke the ice. "I told you already. BACK OFF," Crocohazard said. Mig got angry and then turned into Way Big. "Now YOU will pay!" shouted Way Big. Crocohazard and Way Big began fighting and punching each other down. Crocohazard blasted Way Big's face and then kicked him in the nuts. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" he shouted. Way Big then fell back in pain. "Ugh I'll do this," said Clepron. He flew up to Crocohazard and began blasting him. He jumped on his back and threw a grenade on his back which exploded. "Ummm oww?" said Crocohazard. Way Big got up and blasted Crocohazard with his cosmic beams. "Aggghh!!" shouted Crocohazard. "You better leave this planet alone and never come back!!" shouted Way Big. He then uppercutted Crocohazard and smashed him down. Crocohazard growled at Way Big and flew into space. Mig turned back and looked at Clepron. "I win! I caught a big one," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Crocohazard *Crocodile Bandits Aliens Used *Puncherbot *Ripjaws (accidental; selected alien was Rath) *Iceitope *Way Big Trivia *This is the first episode of season 2 of Mig 10. *Crocohazard and his bandits debuted in this episode. *It is confirmed Crocohazard will return later on and it is unknown where he is after this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres